The Short & Inconspicuous Life of Millie Williams
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Millicent Williams doesn't like to let people in, only to watch them. She's un-noticed by everyone till she's sent to Coates Academy and noticed by the top three people you don't want to be noticed by- ever... T for language, etc... Better than it sounds!


**Gonefic... From the start... Set at CA...**

**DISCLAIMER- don't own, etc... I only came up with Mini Millie and stuff... Enjoy...**

Perfectly cultivated and trimmed grass with a clean white wall and a solid metal gate that tried to look professional but only reminded Millicent Williams of a prison...

The car stopped and her foster mother that only wanted a child so she could brag about how well it was doing told Millie 'I love you, have a nice time honey' before ordering her to grab her stuff and go in a only just covered up "don't give a shit about you" tone that stung her as she stepped out onto the gravel that covered the drive of the school...

Millicent walked into the pristine white building- the snobby uniformed students and dorms that spelled out P-R-I-V-A-T-E S-C-H-O-O-L.

She kept her head down as the receptionist showed her to the student administration office. Noting down how scared the teachers were of particular students, like the guy who tripped her up.

'Hey new girl,' the blonde laughed as she collected her belongings without a word- she was always getting bullied and had learnt never to give them the satisfaction, because that makes you a common target, shows them they can wind you up.

'I'm talking to you, shorty,' he kicked her suitcase out of her hand but she merely went to pick it up, 'Yes?' she asked as calm as she could.

'It speaks.' A few kids laughed at that, Millie tried to hurry away but the blonde boy grabbed the hood of her dark grey jacket and pulled her back, 'Where you going, shorty?'

'To get my timetable,' she muttered blankly as he pulled her closer to snarl in her ear- 'What's your name, shorty, we're going to have some fun.'

"Yay..." Millie pulled out of his grip and dived into the office room. 'You must be Millicent Williams, sit down- I'll just print your timetable and find your room key... You're sharing with a Nina Fleming... Room 72G, that's on the second floor of the girls' dorms...'

'Thanks...' Millie ran out. She was glad to see that the blonde boy had moved on, she never wanted to see him again- though she knew it was inevitable…

Lugging her stuff up to the room wasn't easy, her bags were light but she was a weakling… Fumbling for the key, she noticed that a girl was staring at her- she had long silky black hair and Millie remembered her watching, but not laughing, as the blonde boy made fun of her before…

Quickly, she stumbled into the room and got changed into the scratchy uniform that was just a bit big on the shirt, which she found to reach her knees. Uniform Fail. After rummaging through her bag she found a white polo shirt that was more her size, and a pair of tights to go with the pleated skirt that was well to long as well.

Millie hated being tiny. The only tall thing about her was her extra-long brown hair that, un-braided, reached her knees. Most people thought she was a nine year-old and that she needed help finding her mummy… She was 13, nearly 14, and just really petite.

With her hair plaited thickly down the left side of her face and down the front of the ridiculous red blazer that she presumed no-one wore, but she wore it anyway, she locked the door and headed off to, umm… maths…

Her heavy school bag printed with blue, brown, white and a selection of green shaded leaves was filled with books and slung over her shoulder as she hurried along to the maths lesson that she was late to by fifteen minutes now, still lost in the endless corridors.

Flustered, Millicent stopped to ask a teacher- 'Umm, can I have some help- it's my first day and I'm lost…'

The teacher-dude had ridiculous mushroom hair, and was wearing a knitted brown waistcoat-thing with a blue tie… 'Can I look at your timetable?' he had a weird accent, maybe welsh? Millie didn't really know what a welsh accent sounded so she just handed the piece of laminated paper to him.

'Err, I think you're in the right place,' he pointed to the classroom less than a meter away, 'that's you're room…'

'Oh, umm, sorry…' Millicent blushed and looked at her shoes. 'No problem, the room numbers are conf-' what? Why had he stopped talking halfway through saying "confusing" in his hard to understand accent…

She looked up, but he wasn't there… 'Umm, hello?' Her hair slid off her shoulder as Millie spun to look around the hallway and started to walk to the classroom she was destined to learn maths in- that was the nearest place he could have disappeared to. Then she slipped on a piece of laminate paper that was lying on the floor. It was her timetable, that the teacher-dude had obviously dropped or something… It was like he had vanished into thin air. Maybe Welsh people can teleport? No, that seemed unlikely…

Millie open the door to her classroom to see that there was no teacher and all the kids looked like they had seen a ghost, apart from one Emo looking guy… There was a quadratic equation on the board, half finished, and a bit of chalk broken on the floor. Unless the teacher had jumped through the open windows down 3 stories, they had vanished too…

Millicent didn't know what to do, so she collected the courage to speak aloud to a class of thirty kids… 'Umm, did your teacher just vanish?' Every eye went to the doorway, then down, down, down, down, down (little bit more) to her height.

'Yeah. Did yours?' Emo-dude spoke. 'He was halfway between saying the word "confusing"…' She replied nervously, the Emo-dude was over confident and making her feel really shy…

'No teachers!' 'I'm out of here!' 'Party!' 'Woo!' Kids stormed out of the door, Millie dived out of the way. The door way cleared and she looked in, there were still some kids in the room- looking scared or thoughtful about the fact that adults had disappeared… Emo-dude was still there.

Eventually the other teenagers left to find their friends, leaving Millie alone in the entrance to the classroom with Emo-dude- who seemed to have scared the other teens away...

'Caine?' the obscenely pretty girl, that had been staring before, ran into the room.

'What is it Diana?' She looked at him like he was crazy, 'The adults have gone…'

'So?' Diana glared at him, 'So, what are you thinking?'

Emo-dude looked at Millie, drawing her attention it the tiny girl she hadn't noticed. 'Hello? Are you new, I saw you earlier…' Millie nodded, noticing… umm… Caine making a gesture like he was shaking and invisible person's hand…

'What's your name?' Millie didn't like talking to people she had just met, yet alone ones that had a secret language with Emo-dude-Caine-whatever…

'Millicent Williams… err, just Millie…' she rushed. Diana? Diana smiled, 'I'm Diana Ladris- This is Caine Soren. Say hi Caine.' Caine waved mockingly. Diana "Ladris" extended a hand, 'Nice to meet you' with a smile too sweet to be true.

She hesitated- the adults have gone, she knows no-one here- but if she did want to know someone, and she didn't, it wouldn't be Diana. Diana who seemed to plan to much. Diana that seemed to be thinking "what can I get out of this" all the time. Diana who's smirk turns to a smile when ever she's trying to make people trust her.

No, Millicent didn't want to share anything with this girl; she wasn't trustworthy- she shook her hand and walked out, away, hopefully in the direction of the girls' dorms.

•••

'Nothing, Caine, I got nothing. Nothing. Usually I feel that their a 0, but this time it was like holding hands with a brick wall. Like she was blocking me!'

Caine raised an eyebrow, 'You're saying she stopped you from using you're powers...'

Diana got a scary thought, what if her powers were gone... 'Caine, what if my powers have stopped working?'

He held out a hand, 'easy way to solve that.' She took it and her power worked fine as she picked up on his four bars,

'It's still there...'

'Then she was blocking you.'

'What're we going to do about her, if that's her power?'

Caine shrugged, 'She might be useful... I mean if she can block powers... But then again she might be a threat...'

'Not if she's on our side...'

'Why would she block you if she wanted to be on our side?'

'Shy? Maybe she can't control them?'

Caine started pacing, one of his most annoying traits.

'It's her first day and there's already been a phenomenon- Oh shit,' Caine looked up. '-Where do you think they went Caine?'

'I don't know, teleported out of the building, alien abduction, maybe their dead- but this is an opportunity.-

'I think they went to Mexico.' Drake.

'No-one cares what you think, Drake.'

'I'm sorry; did I ruin a moment for you two?' Drake laughed, walking into the room to lean on one of the desks.

'No' they said at the same time.

'Drake, you know that new girl- Millicent...'

'Shorty?'

Caine nodded and Diana glared at the blonde, 'Dick'

'Bitch'

'Shut it! Millicent, she has a power.'

'Yay!' Drake said sarcastically, 'What do you want me to do about that? Kill her?'

'Leave her alone Drake!'

'I'm not scared of you, Dian-na-na! And I'm not scared of some mutant freak midget girl! What's the shorty's power?'

'She blocks other powers...' Caine muttered.

'Ha! That's why you can't handle her? Cause you're a wimp without your powers? Ha-'

Drake flew backward to slam into the wall and stay there, an invisible hand at his throat as he stayed an inch or two off the classroom floor, 'I can still smash your sadistic little brain in Drake! Shut your mouth!- and if you open it again without contributing to the plan then I will throw you out of the window so you can contribute to the number of splatted kids on the grass!'

•••

Millicent ran down the corridor in the wrong direction, she was about to turn around and run back when she saw the blonde bully from before started walking in her direction into the hall and she dived for cover.

After a moment she looked out on the corridor, he hadn't gone past so she presumed he was in the room with Caine and Diana.

She stopped before walking past the door; she didn't want them to see her... Millie overheard some of the conversation.

'Drake, you know the new girl- Millicent?'

'Shorty?' Drake was the blonde's name... Diana seemed to defend Millie, calling him names till Caine yelled,

'Shut it! Millicent, she has a power.' A what? What had he said about her? Millie slipped past unseen and sped for her room- not knowing what else to do...

She got to her dorm and slammed the door, leaning her back against it. Caine, Diana and Drake were obviously insane... Super powers were for comic book heroes- fiction, make-belief, fantasy... Even if super powers were real- they were for strong, brave people- not for Mini Millie, the shortest 13 year old in the land, the least popular of the loners, the most shy and nervous girl in the school.

Because when it came down to it- that was what she was- Millicent Williams, the girl no-one noticed- the girl no-one bothered to notice. But that was how she liked it, "Millicent Williams, who's that?" "Millicent Williams? No, I don't know her..."

Her fringing parents didn't want her- once the adoptive ones got her they realised they didn't want her as well- that was why she was here. No-one knew or wanted Millicent Williams, and that was fine with her- even if deep down inside she's lonely...

Her real parents had abandoned her on a road side like a dog... And they had known everything about her- so she swore never to let anyone in again... ever...

She preferred to watch people, to study what made them tick, to see what they were like from how they treated others, to learn new skills by copying them. Silent, spying, short- that was the Millie you would know, but you would never, ever know her.

**I always knew the end of the world would start in Maths... So, did you like it? Review or you'll hurt my feelings and I might not write more... I mean it only takes like 15 seconds to tell me how it was... Tell me! Constuctive critism... Nice thing preferably... The welsh guy is based on a music teacher at my school, but I don't know if he's welsh for real though... I wrote this in five minute slots over the last two months... So Review... Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review! etc... and stuff...**


End file.
